


Girls' Night Out

by WhatTheFwak



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFwak/pseuds/WhatTheFwak
Summary: Artemis was infuriated. How could M'gann take Conner away from her? She was his! Nobody else's! But Zatanna knew ways to make it work.Alternate timeline for Season 1, Episode 18.





	Girls' Night Out

|MOUNT JUSTICE October 31, 19:34 EDT

Wally's eyes trailed from M'gann's feet up to her face, taking the time to fully take in her zombie bride costume.

"Whoa, babe. Eat my brains anytime." He said. Well, now that he thought about it, it didn't quite make sense. Why did she change her skin to white?

"Great minds think alike.", A deep voice declared outwardly from their right.

"Captain, you look terrific!" Shazam puffed up his chest and proudly displayed his Halloween costume for the night, a zombie. Or at least it was supposed to be. All he had done was messily and unevenly paint his face white, with black splotches around his eyes.

Wally stared at him in confusion as well. Were zombies supposed to be white now?

"Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" M'gann asked.

"Well sure! I'm going with-uh I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?" He said, confused.

Oblivious to the situation, she blurted out "Yeah! We'll all be at the dance! So don't worry about us, go. Have a good time at your party.", much to Shazam's disappointment.

Before the situation got awkward, a synthetic voice announced: "Recognized. Artemis, B-0-7. Zatanna. Zatara. A-0-3."

Artemis noticed Zatanna out of the corner of her eye. Apparently their simultaneous arrival wasn't planned.

"Oh hey, Zatanna! You look great."

"Oh thanks, you too. Oh, look. Zombie Captain Marvel! That's hilarious.. Is the Justice League having a party? Cause my dad didn't mention it."

"No, no no no! See, I-Fine. I'm going trick or treating." Shazam flew off to the zeta tube, triggering the automated message.

"Recognized. Captain Marvel 1-5."

"And I'm not sharing my candy!" He declared, crossing his massive arms with a pouty look on his face before he teleported out. While he did have the body of a greek god, he was still a child mentally, after all. His body shone gold before disappearing to wherever he went.

Giggles ensued soon after as M'gann tried to wrap bandages around Conner's arm for his mummy costume. They were so wide and thick that it was hard to wrap her arms around them. Artemis and Zatanna turned to look at the pair, before Zatanna casually teased her.

"So.. how long have Conner and Megan been a couple?"

"Ah ha! Couple? No. They're not a-" *giggle* "Will you please stop fidgeting?" M'gann asked as she struggled to put the paper on.

"You are so making this up to me later." He said, winking at her, eliciting a blush. Artemis' jaw dropped. She couldn't bear to see any more of this. She began to turn, still staring in disbelief at the sight before her. Her brow curled downwards, glaring at them before walking off.

Zatanna's heart stopped momentarily. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. It just seemed so obvious." She said, walking in front of Artemis.

"I-I didn't realise.. wait, the dance..?"

"Not in the mood." Artemis said, turning and crossing her arms. "Of course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't seem any more appealing." She sulked.

"Well, there's another option.. _**.semutsoc otni gnihtolc ruo egnahC.**_" Zatanna chanted, a pillar of smoke surrounding the two as their costumes changed back into regular clothing.

"Girls night out."

Artemis looked down in shock, her costume had turned into a crop top, leather jacket and jeans. Just her kind of style.

Zatanna put her hands on her hips, eliciting a smile from Artemis. She was in awe, though. How could any boy opt out of the body that Artemis had? Chiseled abs, such sleek and smooth skin. She was beautiful. Then again, M'gann was a shapeshifter, after all. She could look like anybody Conner wanted.

|MANHATTAN October 31, 10:57 EDT

What seemed to be one of many graffiti-covered walls underneath a bridge split in half and opened, revealing one of many Zeta-Tubes.

Artemis and Zatanna burst out of the gateway on their favored mode of transportation - Motorcycles.

They drove out of the shadows of the bridge and onto the roads of the city.

The streets were fairly empty - everyone was at home tending to the costumed kids knocking on their door for candy, after all.

Eventually they came upon a nightclub and got off. The line was fairly long, filled with people dressed in strange costumes. Hell, Artemis noticed that at least two of them were dressed as her. She rolled her eyes.

"Lets just cut the line." Zatanna whispered.

Artemis gestured toward the bouncer. "How?"

"See that list that's clipped on his belt? We're going to be on there."

Zatanna pointed her purse at the bouncer, causing it to unravel into a wand.

_ ** ".tsil piv eht no seman ruo tuP" ** _

"Go ahead." Zatanna extended her arms toward the bouncer.

The pair walked toward the front of the line, inciting some glares from the angry crowd.

The bouncer extended a hand in front of them. "Back of the line, lil' girlies."

"We're on the guest list. Artemis and Zatanna."

The bouncer lifted the checklist and began to flip through it. "What do you- Oh."

He unclipped the rope divider and gestured for them to enter. 

Artemis snuck a quick grin at Zatanna as they walked through the doors.

|MOUNT JUSTICE November 1, 07:18 EDT

"Artemis, B-0-7. Zatanna. Zatara. A-0-3." Artemis stumbled through the corridor, barely keeping balance as she teetered around. She drank way more than she should've. But what better way than alcohol to get rid of the ache in her heart?

"Artemis. You don't look so good. Are you sure you're fine?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm fiine. I just. Just..*sigh.* I want Conner too, Z. Seeing him with M'gann is just.." a tear trailed down her cheek. She really liked Conner. He didn't treat her like a teammate, rather a friend. And she didn't exactly have an abundance of those. He was cool, handsome.. a great support for her.

She couldn't bear to watch this anymore, her friend so sad and helpless. Nothing like the bullheaded Artemis she knew. After a long pause and some pondering, she came up with an idea.

"...Artemis."

"Yeah..?" *hic* "I have an idea. Its not conventional and I don't like doing it, but I've done this to get attention from people I want it from.

Artemis lifted her head up and stared at her. "What d-do you mean?"

"Alright, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Keep a secret, alright?"

"Okay."

"Well, I know a spell that can make Conner do anything you want for a short time, and then he'll forget everything that happened."

Her eyes widened. "You mean like a date rape spell?"

Maybe telling her this wasn't a good idea after all.

"M-More like a.. love potion sort of thing.. Although it is sorta rapey." 

"...That's exactly what I want."

|SUPERBOY'S ROOM November 1, 06:35 EDT

"Shhhft". The door creaked as the pair pushed it open, letting in the light from outside. Thankfully, it didn't shine directly on Conner's face. He could've woken up at any moment. Artemis' eyes fell upon the sleeping figure in the bed. His chest rose gently as he breathed.

The large sleeping figure in front of them was so enthralling. But, there was a problem. M'gann was with him. She lay on his chest, his arms still laid on his chest from the night before.

Luckily, everything was covered up by the blanket. Or unlucky, which was the case with Artemis' thoughts. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of something more.. private.

"Zatanna. What do we do?"

"I don't know.. we could try again tomorrow? Maybe M'gann will be busy then."

Artemis glared at her. "No. I want him now."

"Alright alright, I'll do something. _**"peelS."**_ , She whispered, pointing her wand at M'gann. She wasn't waking up anytime soon. Now to get her off Conner.

_**"hcuoc ot evom dna tfiL"**_ M'gann's body levitated off of Conner's own, taking the blanket along with her to the couch.

He didn't even move an inch. Now that the blanket was gone, though, the pair caught a glimpse of what Superboy was packing. It was huge, and it wasn't even hard yet. Yet. It was around 7'' while soft. With a 4" girth. There was no way he could fit any normal girls. Luckily, the women around him weren't normal either.

Artemis gasped. "Jesus Christ! Conner's huge..!"

"Yeah.. Too big, actually. Well, just right for Megan, I guess."

"And me."

"Are you crazy? There's no way that could fit inside you. You can't shift your organs to fit it like M'gann can. Are you sure about this?" She looked Zatanna in the eyes.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my life."

Zatanna's eyes widened. She was serious. "Okay..suit yourself. _**pu ekaW!**_"

Conner's eyes shot open. "W-what?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the bed. Once his vision adjusted, he caught sight of the pair standing in front of his door, M'gann's body lying on the couch on the other side of the room.

His whole face turned red and he scrambled to find the blanket, before just opting to cover up with his limbs instead.

"Artemis!? What are you doing he-.."

"Shh. No more words. Zatanna." She nodded, before beginning the incantation.

_ **"Nafas ular, pesona cinta dan benci, pertanda anda."** _

A deep crimson red poured out from Zatanna's palm and filled the room before swirling towards Conner.

"What are you..d-o.." He asked before a glazed look came over his eyes.

"Alright. He's all yours. I'll uh, leave you two to your.. thing." Zatanna said, before awkwardly walking out and closing the door behind her.

Artemis stumbled over to the bed, sitting down beside him.

"So..um... how is this supposed to work? Do you just do whatever I tell him to do?"

She waved her hand in front of his eyes. It was like he was staring through her.

"..Raise your hand." His hand instantly rose. It was working. Her heart pounded faster.

"Take off your shirt." He removed his trademark black shirt, exposing all 6 feet of his godlike physique.

She was stunned. What a sight it was to see the mighty Superboy, the object of her heat following her orders like a slave.

"I wonder if.." Her hand slid over his thick back, so warm and hard.

What else was? Her other hand explored his front, feeling his rounded chest, trailing downwards to his abs. M'gann was a lucky girl. But today, so was she.

Her hand moved even further down, past his waist and onto the longest, thickest dick she had ever seen.

The first one, for that matter. But she knew from the sheer size that it was way beyond normal sizes.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I want you to hug me. Pull me close and wrap your arms around my waist gently. Undress me."

His arms slithered across her waist, one hand feeling down her hourglass figure, down her own midsection while the other pulled her shirt upwards, exposing her bust.

"All the way up." She whispered.

He obliged, pulling her shirt off. His other hand worked to unbuckle her belt, pulling her leggings downwards.

White lace. She was already expecting to get it on with Superboy eventually later on during the night before. And that was what would happen.

"Take those off too."

She wrapped her arms around Conner, embracing him as his hands pulled her final piece of clothing off. She leaned onto him.

"I'm all yours," pushing him down onto the bed as she straddled and lay on top of him. She groped his chest yet again, intending to feel every single fiber of his being, inside and outside.

"Get hard for me." Something began poking her from behind.

The full 9''. He was throbbing. Her free hand moved down to grasp it, to feel its warmth and thickness. She really, really needed this.

She turned her entire body, nether regions leaking fluid over Conner's chest as she faced his length.

Her hands gently moved over the throbbing flesh, stroking it. Up and down. It smelled so good. A potent, musky smell. It probably tasted good, too.

All the more reason to invite it inside her mouth. She stuck her tongue out, licking around the head slowly. It was salty, with a hint of lavender. Her lips closed around the tip, slowly taking the monstrosity into her throat.

"Ah, I almost forgot. You're the only one feeling good, Conner. Teach me all the methods you use with M'gann. Make me feel good too. I want to see what that super tongue's made of."

He pulled her lower half down towards his face, positioning her bare genitals against his hot breath. He extended his tongue out and licked around her folds.

"A-aah... more.." He obliged, pushing it deep inside. This was insane, his tongue went so deep. She could feel him wiggling it around, touching all the parts she wanted. He was way too good at this. She paused momentarily, too overcome by the sensation to continue pleasuring him. He grabbed her ass, forcing his tongue deeper inside of her. "Aah..kkkuhii. I'm cumming. I'm-Conner!" She grabbed his waist, biting her lip as she had the first orgasm of the night. Fluid seeped out of her.

This was unbelievable. She had never been so turned on before. Never felt so good before.

It was so intense that she couldn't continue for a while, opting to rest on his body for a while instead.

*pant* *pant* Gathering her nerves, this was the last order she would give him.

"Conner.. f-fuck me. Fuck me hard. I want to feel it as deep as it can go. I want you to do me however you want. As long as you want, as long as you can. Just.. fuck me." She said, spreading her pussy apart.

He got up from underneath her, pushing her over onto the bed. This was how he liked it. Missionary. Where they could both see how their parts fit together. The tight, wet fit of genitals pushing against each other. And she wanted to see it, too. She wanted to see if she could actually fit that thing inside.

He pushed her arms down, positioning his erection in front of her eager orifice, rubbing it up and down her lower half. She really couldn't take anymore. This teasing, it drove her insane.

"Just fuckk me! Do it now!" He pulled out before slamming it all the way inside, tearing her hymen in the process. So deep. It hit all the way back to the outside of her womb.

"G-ghhga.." She cried, not able to even speak. It hurt. It hurt so good. His cock, so far inside her. Each throb of his veins sent a tingle through her spine.

"Giv-give me a momen...t.." she sputtered through gasps of air. No time was given, though. After all, she did ask him to do what he wanted. And he wanted this.

His hips pulled back, removing some of it from inside. She breathed in sharply, covering her mouth with both her hands. She really didn't want anyone to hear her like this.

"Gh-AH!" He thrusted back inside just as fast. There was so much power behind each of his strokes. He was unrelenting.

She felt it all the way inside her stomach, like butterflies. "Ff..fffafas...terRrr.." She asked through gritted, chattering teeth.

Her walls wrapped around his insanely huge dick. Liquid flowed like a waterfall out of her. Even her back felt wet.

"Nghh..hga..aaah" She moaned as he continued to pummel her unrelentingly.

"F-fffllsS-soo...gooodd..." She mumbled, eyes closed as she hugged Conner close to her, until her head was on his shoulder as he fucked her into the bed.

She felt something coming. Something big. It burned deep inside her stomach, aching, begging to be set free. And Conner was the key to the lock.

"F-fuck.. I'm cumming.. Conner! I-ggghaaaah..." Incoherent mumblings spilled out of her mouth, as did another puddle of fluids.

Her nails dug into his skin as he mercilessly continued to pound her.

"Fwa...fwha..kkk..keep ggoooinngg... I want you to, to...cum inside me. Just fuck me!" She yelled, hugging his body even closer to her until her breasts pushed up against his chest. He was close, too. She knew it. She could feel his dick getting even bigger inside her, swelling up. Ready to release all the seed it stored inside into her.

"Ccccooonnnnnnerrrrrrrrr...D-do it noww."

The dam broke. He spewed his white, sticky, kryptonian DNA inside her.

"F-fucckk..hahhh..." She cried, walls clamping down yet again as she had her 3rd orgasm. Her walls massaged him as they laid there together, Superboy's dick still inside.

She lay there, exhausted. Unable to breathe properly. So tired. So weak.

"C-Connner... bring me to my room quietly. I can't walk anymore. Then I want you to go back and get back to sleep with everything as it was before you woke up."

He stood up, carrying her naked body like a bride outside. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. So hard and firm. They felt amazing. She wished she could fondle him like this every day.

This opportunity was one she wouldn't give up. If only this could go on forever.

But it couldn't. Or could it? She wondered as he walked through the corridors until they reached her room.

''Put me on the bed. I'm tired. Oh, and...bring me back my clothes, too."

He nodded, walking off into the hall. She would miss that feeling, of being violated by him and his big dick. Having him mercilessly make love to her. But there were ways to get that feeling again.

Zatanna wouldn't refuse to help her out. As long as M'gann didn't find out, everything would be perfect.

"I know what I'm doing next weekend," she muttered, quickly falling asleep after today's long and intense.. events, not caring about how wet her lower half still was.

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly old work I posted on FFN back in the day. Decided to rewrite and reformat it then post it on AO3 instead. Enjoy!


End file.
